


Things it yearns to remember

by almostnovember



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Gen, Holmes Brothers, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Minor Original Character(s), Missing Scene, WTF Combat
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:43:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26586817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/almostnovember/pseuds/almostnovember
Summary: Пять коротких историй о том, как люди с фамилией Холмс празднуют Рождество.
Kudos: 1





	Things it yearns to remember

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для WTF Komanda obnimashek i dobroty 2019  
> Беты — чудесные Ernil_Taur и Famirte 
> 
> Осторожно, здесь много диалогов! 
> 
> Шифр из четвёртой истории придуман не автором, автор впервые увидел его в манге Hagane no renkinjutsushi

Шерлок с силой пнул ножку письменного стола и шмыгнул носом. Обиженно зазвенели пробирки. 

— Майки обязательно приехал бы, если бы это было возможно, милый. 

— Если бы он «счёл это возможным», — огрызнулся Шерлок, — ты всегда его выгораживаешь. Сама говорила, что Рождество — это семейный праздник. 

— Дядя Руди — тоже его семья… 

— Дядя Руди мог бы тоже приехать, как в прошлый раз! 

— Шерлок… 

— Я не хочу есть. Ужинайте без меня. 

Шерлок дождался, пока мама выйдет из комнаты, и запихал шуршащий сверток глубже под кровать. Вот пусть и мокнет без зонта в своём Итоне, сам же говорил, что обещания нельзя нарушать! 

В носу снова противно защипало. 

***  
— Шерлок, я вижу, что ты меня слышишь. Что именно ты принял? 

Перед глазами мелькали яркие вспышки. 

— Это его жена, — прошептал Шерлок, — конечно, он же не… 

— Шерлок. Что именно? 

Кажется, его вырвало прямо на выглаженные брюки брата. 

…Омела. Кто вообще мог повесить над дверью в палату омелу. О, ну конечно — она так старалась, чтобы совпали дежурства… 

— Шерлок. 

— Ты сказал ей? — горло саднило и вместо голоса получилось что-то больше похожее на птичий грай. 

— Нет. Хотя следовало бы. 

— Это не Уокер. Его жена подмешивала стрихнин в товар и давала наводки полиции. 

— Очевидно. Полагаю, до этого можно было додуматься, не прибегая к… товару. 

— Я не… 

— Счастливого Рождества, Шерлок. 

Дверь мягко закрылась. 

***  
— Грэм, зачем вы его сюда пустили? 

Инспектор молча посторонился, не собираясь встревать в семейные разборки, даже если те происходили на месте преступления. 

— Бережёшь левую руку. Осколочное? Ты ведь ненавидишь работать в поле. Или попадать в больницу на Рождество становится новой семейной традицией? 

— Всего лишь несчастный случай. 

— Нет. Не несчастный случай, и нет — я не собираюсь брать твоё дело. Думаю, инспектор любезно согласится показать тебе выход. 

Шерлок отвернулся и продолжил замерять тёмные следы на полу. 

***  
— Мистер Уолтер, наслышана о вас! Впервые на подобном представлении? 

Больше самого акцента резала слух только его явная искусственность. 

— Был ранее, но достаточно давно и в другой стране. Соболезную вашей утрате, — Шерлок предпринял попытку обойти незнакомку, но та преградила дорогу снова. 

— Вы так любезны! И очень похожи на своего брата, он всегда любил оперу.

— Не знал, что у Дэвида есть столь очаровательные знакомые, — отозвался Шерлок. 

— Позволите проводить вас? 

— С удовольствием! Знаете, нас познакомил Фанг, мой муж, представляете, тезка одного из актёров… Ох, я ведь не представилась, простите моё невежество! Хэйли Эдвардс, очень приятно. 

— Взаимно, — кивнул Шерлок. — Спустимся в сад? Там вы сможете закурить. 

— О, не стоит! Всё это великолепие навевает воспоминания, мы с Изабеллой и Сарой когда-то работали вместе в театре, «сёстры Эдвардс» — может быть, слышали? 

— Увы, я всё же не такой ценитель театра и оперы, как мой брат. 

— Мэнди тоже всегда так говорила, но не пропускала ни одного представления! Они с Ульриком, Региной, Дебби и Эстер всегда как-то успевали взять билеты на лучшие места! Думаю, Райан, муж Эстер и помощник здешнего директора, был как-то связан с этим, но сам Райан всегда всё отрицал. Ох, простите, совсем я вас заболтала, антракт ведь уже заканчивается! 

— Это было весьма познавательно, — откликнулся Шерлок, вежливо улыбнувшись. 

Значит, Фанг. Неудивительно, что он вчера пропустил репетицию. Должен был быть кто-то ещё, кто передавал сообщения… 

«Райан, помощник здешнего директора».

Ну конечно. 

— Вам понравилась опера? — поинтересовалась Хэйли, отгибая рукой полицейскую ленту. — Даже жаль, что Фанг теперь не будет выступать, в роли Чжу Бацзе он был неподражаем. 

— Было весьма занимательно. Дэвид наверняка оценил бы. 

— Уверена! И, кстати, с Рождеством, мистер Уолтер. 

Она улыбнулась, на какой-то момент став очень похожей на Антею. 

— С Рождеством, — отозвался Шерлок. 

Фанг вёл переговоры с Сербией. Что же, пары суток на подготовку документов и легенды должно было хватить даже с запасом. 

***  
Рождественские украшения в коридорах Шерринфорда смотрелись на редкость неуместно. Хорошо, что в этой комнате сотрудники догадались их не развешивать. 

— С Рождеством, — тихо произнёс Шерлок. 

Для всех остальных слов хватило скрипки и смычка. 

Эвр улыбнулась и подхватила его мелодию.


End file.
